


Не влюбляйся в супергероя

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, cressiweek2k17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Красивый, умный и харизматичный Криштиану Роналду мог заполучить любого парня, которого хотел; но выбрал невысокого, застенчивого и удивительного умного паренька. Но не только его, а еще и Человека-Паука, своего спасителя. Вот черт, почему он должен был влюбиться сразу в обоих?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't fall in love with a superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258123) by [Guessmysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul). 

По сравнению с прошлым годом, жизнь Криштиану полностью изменилась. Его отец погиб в автокатастрофе, и он, как единственный сын, унаследовал все имущество. Можно сказать, что он стал одним из самых богатых людей в мире, несмотря на то, что еще не закончил университет.

Неудивительно, что он привлекал внимание, но не только потому, что он был миллионером. Криш был красивым, умным и харизматичным. За ним бегали толпы поклонников, но, к сожалению, ни один из них его не привлекал.

Криштиану прекрасно знал, что его фантазии — полное безумие! Даже безнадежные романтики-подростки не мечтают о таком. Он уже был взрослым, ну, почти, и не должен был фантазировать о супергерое, который уже несколько раз спасал его жизнь. Но это было неизбежно. Получив наследство, Криш стал идеальной мишенью для всякого рода похитителей и вымогателей. И кто всегда был рядом, чтобы спасти его жизнь?

Правильно. Человек-Паук.

Естественно, его лучшие друзья не могли перестать над ним издеваться, особенно Серхио Рамос. Они думали, что это безумие, и рано или поздно эта одержимость загадочным супергероем пройдет. Серхио советовал ему встряхнуться и постараться забыть об этом, предлагал пообщаться с нормальными людьми и поискать реальные отношения.

На какое-то время Криштиану решил прислушаться к другу и забыть о своей невозможной влюбленности в Человека-Паука. Он начал встречаться с разными парнями, но никто не увлекал его. Однако, как бы нелегко было это признавать, был один парень, который приковывал к себе его взгляд уже несколько лет. Лионель Месси, невысокий застенчивый мальчик с поразительным интеллектом. Криштиану знал его со средней школы, но они не общались, пока не выбрали одну специализацию. У них появилось много общих занятий, и мало-помалу они начали узнавать друг друга, так как работали вместе в командных проектах. Как и Криштиану, Лионель был ответственным, преданным и страстным; и хотя их характеры были совершенно разными, им удавалось отлично ладить. Криштиану действительно нравилось работать вместе с Лионелем, так как они часами могли обсуждать миллионы тем, ни разу не заскучав. Криш чувствовал, что между ними существует особая связь, хотя и не был уверен, что Лео испытывает к нему какие-то чувства, но было очевидно, что он тоже наслаждается его присутствием. Однако, каждый раз, когда Криштиану пытался пригласить застенчивого Лео на свидание, тот под любым благовидным предлогом менял тему разговора.

Итак, Криштиану пытался проводить больше времени с Лео. Однажды он нечаянно услышал разговор Лео с одним из его друзей, Луисом. Речь шла о нескольких занятиях по фотографии, которые посещал Лео, он беспокоился о задании, которое нужно было сдавать на следующей неделе, а у него не было модели. Лео просил своего друга помочь, но Луис отказался позировать, потому что речь шла о фотосессии в нижнем белье.

Криштиану решил не упускать такую возможность, поэтому после пары подошел к Лео, приобнял за плечи и слегка смущенно откашлялся.

— Итак, я слышал, что ты ищешь модель.

Лео удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Уже нашел? — спросил Криш, но Лео тут же покачал головой. — Ну, тебе больше не нужно искать.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты?.. — Лионель не совсем понял, что имел в виду Криштиану. Он и правда вызвался сам?

— Да, я могу быть твоей моделью, если хочешь.

— Даже если нужно будет… позировать… без нижнего белья? — румянец залил щеки Лионеля так, что он был готов провалиться сквозь в землю.

— Хм, я думаю, что смогу это сделать! — Криштиану подмигнул Лео, заставив его покраснеть еще сильнее, если это вообще было возможно. Переварив случившееся, Лео дал ему указания, что необходимо для фотосесии, и назначил дату: вечер пятницы.

Когда этот день наконец-то настал, Лионель уже был в студии, ставил фон для фотосессии. Простой белый фон и удобный диван. Примерно через десять минут приехал Криштиану, он выглядел действительно хорошо, даже лучше, чем обычно. Лионель проинструктировал его, а потом Кришу пришлось раздеваться.

Он начал расстегивать рубашку, Лео смотрел в камеру, пытаясь настроить объектив, но в тот момент, когда Криш повернулся боком, он уже не мог оторвать от него глаз. Он рассматривал загорелую кожу, следил, как двигаются его руки, а когда рубашка оказалась снята, Лео бессовестно уставился на голую бронзовую грудь.

Криш почувствовал на себе взгляд Лионеля и ухмыльнулся. Теперь пришло время снимать джинсы, поэтому он начал медленно двигать ладони вниз, пока не добрался до молнии. Он раздевался так медленно, что Лионель покраснел, тут же отворачиваясь и стараясь вести себя так, будто он не смотрит вообще. Криш счел эту реакцию очень милой, но хотел, чтобы Лео снова повернулся.

— Я надел свое лучшее белье! — сказал он, и это сработало.

— Неужели? Это все, что у тебя есть? — подколол его Лео, краснея пятнами.

— Эй! — фыркнул Криш, бросая в него свои джинсы.

Месси рассмеялся, ловко уклоняясь от «снаряда», у него была отличная реакция.

— Я просто шучу!

Наконец перестав веселиться, они занялись фотосессией. У Криштиану, как выяснилось, не было никаких проблем с позированием, он делал это просто замечательно. Он двигался естественно, будто был рожден для этого. Лео был в полнейшем восторге от фотографий. Каждая поза, каждый жест, каждое движение, что делал Криш — он запечатлевал все. У них было отличное взаимопонимание.

После завершения съемок Лионель решил быстро взглянуть на получившиеся фотографии. Криштиану лежал на диване, завороженный улыбкой на его лице. Пролистав снимки, Лео решил сменить линзу, чтобы сделать еще немного других фотографий.

— Лео… — Лионель перестал крутить линзу и с любопытством взглянул на Криштиану. — Мне вот интересно… — задумчиво проговорил он. — Ты не согласишься поработать со мной в моем проекте? — Лео смущенно моргнул, и Криш продолжил. — Это долгосрочный проект моего отца… моей корпорации.

Конечно, отчасти это был повод побольше времени провести рядом с Лео, но Криштиану действительно хотел, чтобы они поработали вместе. Корпорация, которую он унаследовал от отца, была одним из самых престижных научно-исследовательских центров в стране, и после смерти отца Криш занял кресло генерального директора, несмотря на его довольно юный возраст. На нем лежала ответственность вести компанию вперед и продолжать внедрять инновации. Будучи творческим человеком с высоким интеллектом, он уже напридумывал бесконечное количество идей, однако ему нужен был кто-то, кто поддержит и поймет его. И этим «кем-то» не мог быть никто другой, кроме Лионеля.

— Что за проект?

— Я планирую начать исследования нового источника энергии, — сказал Криш, усаживаясь на диване и глядя Лео прямо в глаза.

Тот нахмурился.

— Почему я?

— Потому что ты самый умный и преданный человек, которого я знаю, и мне нужен кто-то, вроде тебя, в качестве партнера.

— Криш… — Лео не ожидал услышать подобное, он никогда не думал о себе так, как описал Криштиану. — Я… не знаю. Мне нужно подумать, — сказал он, глупо краснея.

— Все в порядке, не торопись, — улыбнулся Криш. — Как я уже сказал, это долгосрочный проект.

Лео кивнул. После этого в комнате ненадолго воцарилась приятная тишина. Он продолжал устанавливать объектив, а Криш встал, готовый продолжить съемку. Сначала было немного неловко, Лео все еще думал о предложении Криша, не зная, что делать и куда бечь. Но Криштиану это заметил и успокоил его, дескать, все окей. После этого атмосфера постепенно наладилась, и они оба снова почувствовали себя вполне комфортно.

Фотосессия закончилась, и Криштиану оделся. Лео опустился на край дивана, на котором он сидел, чтобы завязать шнурки, а потом показал фотографии. Они вышли потрясающими. Криштиану реально выглядел как настоящая модель. Лионель продолжал листать фото, уже перейдя на пейзажи, которые снял недавно. Криш был от них в полном восторге, особенно от одной фотографии, которую Лео сделал в городе.

— Как тебе это удалось? — благоговейным шепотом спросил Криш. — Так красиво, город, небо… просто прекрасно. — Он был по-настоящему поражен и восхищен.

— О! — Лео улыбнулся в ответ на комплимент. — Снял с высотки.

— Вид потрясающий.

— Спасибо.

Еще несколько минут они рассматривали фотографии и не заметили, как совсем стемнело. Криштиану предложил отвезти Лео домой, но тот отказался, пояснив, что хочет еще поработать в студии. Криш настаивать не стал, он знал, что Лео до чертиков упрям. Они оба направились к выходу, понятия не имея, что на улице ливень. Они попрощались, и Криш, сам от себя не ожидая, наклонился и чмокнул Лео в щеку, из-за чего тот замер и простоял в дверях, пока Криш не скрылся из виду.

Машина была припаркована в нескольких улицах от студии. Дождь был просто жуткий, заливал за воротник, но Кришу было все равно. Он мог думать только о Лео, о том, каким милым он был весь вечер, как красиво краснел, когда их взгляды встречались, и как искренне улыбался, когда смеялся над его глупыми шутками.

Как раз тогда, когда Криш был уверен, что покончил со своей глупой влюбленностью в Человека-Паука, чертов супергерой снова появился из ниоткуда, чтобы вытащить его из очередной передряги.

Он отвлекся, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, когда вдруг почувствовал, что за спиной появились двое мужчин. Он замедлил шаг, чтобы проверить, идут ли они за ним — незнакомцы сделали то же самое. «Черт!» — подумал Криш. Он уже должен был привыкнуть к таким ситуациям, но как к ним привыкнуть? Каждый раз случалось что-то новое, новая гадость, а сейчас он вообще не знал, что делать, была полночь, а вокруг — ни души.

И он побежал, прикладывая все силы, надеясь, что его не догонят, но стоило ему завернуть за угол, он тут же угодил в еще двоих мужчин, которые тут же схватили его за руки. Криш смог вырваться из захвата, но один ударил его в живот, и он тут же упал. Его держали, и на этот раз, несмотря на то, что он уже привык сам себя спасать, выбраться было практически невозможно. Криш все еще дергался, но его быстро утащили в ближайший темный переулок.

Наконец до них добрались те двое, что не смогли его догнать. Один держал в руке нож.

— Посмотрите-ка, что у нас тут! — он, видимо, был лидером — вышел вперед и поднес нож к самому подбородку Криша, глаза которого горели.

— Есть что-нибудь для нас, красавчик? — спросил мужчина, свободной рукой шаря по его груди, отчего Криша затрясло.

Дышать было сложно, а в груди нестерпимо ныло.

— Для вас? Ничего! — выплюнул он, задыхаясь. Острое лезвие все сильнее вдавливалось ему в горло.

Нельзя было так отвечать, нельзя. Мужчина мгновенно вышел из себя и замахнулся. Криш безропотно закрыл глаза, понимая, что его сейчас изобьют. И как раз в тот момент, когда незнакомец собирался дать Кришу пощечину, какая-то сила буквально отволокла его подальше. Криш не открывал глаз, пока хватка, удерживающая его, не ослабла.

Ввсе произошло быстро. Дождь продолжал идти. Тут и там мелькали жесткие удары, паутина летела из стороны в сторону, мелькал нож, оставляя царапины. Сердце Криша билось так быстро, что он даже не почувствовал страха, но его все равно прошило адреналином — супергерой дрался сразу с четырьмя мужчинами.

Борьба длилась всего пару минут, преступники унесли ноги быстро, поняв, что с супергероем им не справиться. Человек-Паук последовал за ними, чтобы удостовериться, что они больше не представляют опасности.

Криштиану был озадачен случившимся. Из-за ливня он весь вымок, от ветра трясся, но стоял на месте, пока окончательно не пришел в себя. Он уже собирался выбраться из переулка, когда услышал тот самый голос:

— Они сделали тебе что-нибудь?

Криш поднял голову и увидел Человека-Паука, который спустился на паутине вниз головой. Они оказались лицом к лицу.

— Они что-нибудь тебе сделали? — снова спросил супергерой, не получив ответа.

— Нет, — выдохнул Криш, все еще глубоко потрясенный случившимся. — А тебе?

— Я в порядке, — мягко сказал Человек-Паук, заставляя Криштиану улыбнуться и позабыть обо всех ужасах.

— Ты за мной следишь или как? Жучок повесил? — игриво спросил он.

— Насколько я знаю, нет, — усмехнулся супергерой.

— Почему же ты всегда появляешься именно в тот момент, когда я нуждаюсь в этом? — Криш вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Мой долг — помогать людям, попавшим в беду, а ты действительно проблемный парень, так что я должен присматривать за тобой.

— Эй! Я не проблемный! — возмутился Криш.

— Я шучу! — со смешком сказал Человек-Паук, держась за паутину.

Криштиану улыбнулся. Он был рад, что сейчас они находились так близко.

— Не знаю, как тебя благодарить за помощь.

— А тебе и не нужно.

— Но я хочу. Ведь это уже не первый раз, когда ты меня спасаешь. И даже не второй. Я чувствую, что должен отблагодарить тебя, — искренне сказал Криштиану.

— Правда, не нужно. Я не работаю за деньги или за что-то еще…

— Как насчет поцелуя? — перебил его Криш. Человек-Паук молчал. Определенно, он не ожидал такого предложения. — Не пойдет?

— Я… я… — Криштиану был в полном восторге от увиденного. За это время он никогда еще не видел супергероя таким уязвимым и смущенным. Это правда было мило. Он никогда не задумывался на этот счет, но теперь знал, что загадочный парень, несмотря на суперспособности, был обычным человеком, в каком-то смысле.

— Не стесняйся, я знаю, ты не против… — соблазнительно произнес Криш, приближаясь к правому уху супергероя, скрытому маской. — Пожалуйста… — прошептал он.

— П-погоди… — Человек-Паук запнулся, когда левой рукой Криш потянулся к краю маски, чтобы опустить ее.

— Не волнуйся, я не буду снимать ее… — сказал Криш, облизывая губы. — Только вот так… — он стянул маску до носа, обнажая чужие губы.

Криш закрыл глаза и прижался к ним, обхватив супергероя за щеки, нежно поглаживая.

Это был идеальный поцелуй, медленный и неспешный.

А дождь все продолжал лить.

Вскоре они отстранились друг от друга. Криштиану улыбнулся, а затем снова коснулся губ супергероя своими, заставив того слабо застонать.

— Я… — я должен идти, — сказал Человек-Паук. Криштиану только кивнул и отступил, позволяя таинственному спасителю уйти.

Он сам сделал то же самое.

Вернувшись домой, Криштиану долго простоял под горячим душем. Он не проголодался, поэтому сразу же улегся в кровать. Но заснуть не мог, слишком много событий произошло сегодня ночью, у него даже голова кружилась. Он не знал, сколько так пролежал, пока наконец не заснул.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующие пару дней все было так странно. Криштиану был смущен своими чувствами, не зная, как их контролировать. Когда он вошел в класс физики и увидел, как Лео смотрит на него, краснея, его сердце на секунду остановилось. А потом появилось оно — чувство вины. Криш не совсем понимал, почему именно так себя чувствует, ведь они даже не были в отношениях, не встречались! Но все равно вина грызла его.

Жалел ли он о поцелуе с Человеком-Пауком? Нет, определенно нет. Это был самый чувственный опыт в его жизни, хотя это был всего лишь один нежный поцелуй. Но потом, увидев глаза Лео, Криш… господи, как он мог сопротивляться тому, кто так нежно смотрит на него? Одно было ясно наверняка — вся эта ситуация не будет легкой, и он определенно в скором времени сойдет с ума.

По мере того как шли дни, ум Криштиану прояснялся: этот поцелуй был завершением его одержимости супергероем. Больше никаких мыслей о нем, никаких грез. Ему нужно было положить конец своим фантазиям и сосредоточиться на реальности. До окончания учебы оставалось всего несколько месяцев, и Криш все свое время посвящал компании отца. Ему нужно было сконцентрироваться и искать отношения, ориентированные на будущее, с кем-то реальным. И Лео был единственным человеком, с которым Криш мог себя представить, как они создадут семью и будут поддерживать друг друга во всем.

Сдвиги появились, когда Лионель согласился работать с ним над проектом компании. В последнее время Кришу казалось, что Лео был чрезвычайно заинтересован в любом аспекте, связанным с ним, не только в том, что касалось проекта, но в личных вопросах. Всегда предлагал вместе заниматься домашним заданием, командными проектами. Даже в свободное время часто искал его. Но проблема была одна: свидания. Каждый раз Лионель находил повод отказаться, что заставляло Криштиану сомневаться в природе их отношений.

Когда наступило время экзаменов, Криш и Лео договорились заниматься вместе. Криш предложил Лео готовиться у него в квартире, которая находилась недалеко от университета, Лионель согласился. Эта неделя наверняка будет долгой, у них было полно работы: три экзамена, четыре проекта и еженедельное домашнее задание. Времени не хватало просто катастрофически.

К середине недели они сдали два проекта и прошли тест. К счастью, они оба были чрезвычайно ответственны, два оставшихся проекта были на стадии завершения. С другой стороны, готовиться к оставшимся экзаменам они не успевали совсем, поэтому малейшее свободное время тратили на учебу.

В тот день Криштиану дома ждал Лео, когда тот позвонил и предупредил, что сегодня заниматься вместе они не смогут, у него проблема, требующая срочного решения. Криш повесил трубку, шмыгнул носом и сел заниматься один.

Около половины второго он клевал носом, устал так, что мозг еще чуть-чуть и взорвался бы. Он решил сделать кофе, чтобы не уснуть. Взяв чашку, Криш вышел на балкон, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и растрясти голову.

Он смотрел на огни ночного города, когда услышал, как кто-то зовет его с крыши.

— Привет!

Криш повернул голову и увидел… Человека-Паука. Тот сполз по стене и уселся на перила балкона.

— Хэй! — улыбнулся Криш. — Что ты делаешь здесь в такое время?

— Хотел тоже самое спросить у тебя, — ответил Человек-Паук. — Я возвращался с патруля и вдруг увидел красивого парня на этом балконе. — Он смешно поболтал ногами. — Не мог пройти мимо и не узнать, кто он такой. А что насчет тебя?

— Дурак, — фыркнул Криш. — Я просто отдыхаю от учебы. Нужен свежий воздух.

Супергероя будто напрягли его слова, он перестал болтать ногами.

— Криш, ты выглядишь усталым. Наверное, тебе стоит лечь спать.

— Не могу, я только первую половину закончил.

— Что? Там так много? — удивился Человек-Паук, будто это его задело.

— Да, — отозвался Криш, отпивая кофе.

— Черт… — встревоженно пробормотал супергерой, и Криш с любопытством посмотрел на него. — Я… я думаю, что не стоит так над собой издеваться. Ты очень умный, в смысле, кажешься умным. Тебе не нужно засиживаться так долго.

Криш улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, конечно, но для этого мне надо учиться.

— Оу, мне пора! — Человек-Паук поднялся, балансируя на перилах. — Не хочу отнимать у тебя время.

— Нет! — чуть было не закричал Криш. — То есть, все в порядке, я не собираюсь начинать, пока кофе не допью. — Он постарался убедить супергероя не убегать так быстро.

— Тогда ладно, еще пять минут, — согласился тот, снова садясь на перила.

Они поговорили о долгом дне, о том, чем занимались последнее время. Криштиану был в восторге, его глаза сияли от восхищения, когда он слушал о приключениях Человека-Паука. Но всему хорошему, как говорится, всегда приходит конец. Супергерой заметил, что уже поздно.

— Мне правда пора, а тебе отдохнуть нужно, — сказал он.

— Не могу обещать, — хмыкнул Криштиану.

— Пожалуйста… — сказал Человек-Паук, порывисто наклоняясь и прямо сквозь маску целуя Криша в лоб. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Криш. Он не ушел обратно, остался на балконе еще на пару минут. Щеки горели, а на лбу все еще чувствовалось теплое прикосновение губ.

Снова садиться за учебу после перерыва было сложно, Криштиану не мог сосредоточиться. Поэтому он решил быстро пролистать конспекты, читая хотя бы по диагонали, чтобы потом как можно быстрее заснуть.

На следующий день Криштиану приехал в университет. Выглядел он точно таким же усталым, как и его одноклассники. До прихода преподавателя все они лихорадочно листали конспекты. Криш устроился на передней парте, стараясь не прислушиваться к чужим разговорам и читать.

Затем он заметил Лео. Тот выглядел еще хуже, чем остальные — совсем растрепанный, с жуткими мешками под глазами и еще более бледный, чем обычно.

— Лео, ты в норме? — встревоженно спросил он.

Лионель кивнул.

— Просто устал немного.

— Ты вообще спал?

— Какой там сон, — отмахнулся Лионель.

— Лео! — зашипел Криштиану, но больше ничего он сказать не успел, потому что вошел преподаватель.

После экзамена все были вымотаны, кто-то даже плакал, потому что не успел закончить. Лео тут же побежал в кафетерий. Кофе был ему жизненно необходим. Он взял себе сладкий капучино, несколько печений и уселся за пустой стол.

После пары глотков кофе сил не прибавилось. Лео со вздохом достал ноутбук, чтобы заняться завтрашними проектами. Было не больше десяти утра, а он уже почти скончался от усталости.

— Лео! — сначала он подумал, что ему показалось, вряд ли кто-то стал бы его звать.

— Лео! — он снова прислушался, и тут перед ним возник Криштиану. — Я тебя искал.

— У тебя разве занятий нет? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Есть, но я волнуюсь за тебя.

— Слушай, ты не должен… — их взгляды встретились, и Лео понял, что Криш правда искренне переживает.

— Ты же вообще не спал? — строго спросил Криштиану, и Лео покачал головой, глядя на свой кофе.

— Можешь пойти ко мне и поспать до следующего урока, — предложил он, доставая ключи.

— Спасибо, но я в порядке. — Лео решительно отверг протянутую связку. — Надо закончить наши проекты на завтра.

— Ты с ума сошел? — драматично воскликнул Криштиану. — Ты переутомишься.

— Они почти сделаны. — Лео мрачно посмотрел на экран ноутбука и начал печатать.

— Отлично, тогда оставь их в покое, я займусь, а ты поспи, — настаивал Криш.

— У тебя занятия.

— Какой же ты упрямый!

— Прямо как ты, — сказал Лео, снова глядя на Криша и мягко улыбаясь.

Криштиану умолк, потому что знал — Лео прав. Тем не менее, он решил не ходить на занятия и остался в кафетерии, чтобы забрать у Лео работу с проектами и все же убедить его пойти спать. Но это оказалось невозможно. Как только работа и свободное время закончились, они снова пошли на занятия.

В тот же день после учебы Криш и Лео снова встретились в главном холле кампуса, чтобы оттуда вместе пойти в квартиру Криша и заниматься. Когда они приехали, Криштиану предложил перекусить. После пары бутербродов они перебазировались в гостиную, чтобы немного передохнуть перед началом занятий.

Весь день они провели за обеденным столом. Иногда, чтобы сменить обстановку, пересаживались на пол в гостиной. Делали двадцатиминутные перерывы — или торчали на балконе, или что-то жевали.

Закончили они за полночь, жутко вымотавшись. Криштиану ушел на кухню за водой, в то время как Лео все еще сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану, и заканчивал очередную главу учебника.

— Мы почти закончили, — сказал Криш, возвращаясь к нему.

— Да, еще две главы-ы-ы-ы-ы… — Лео душераздирающе зевнул.

Криштиану сел рядом, выпил воды и отставил стакан в сторону.

— Нужно прочесть самое основное и пролистать конспекты, — сказал он. — Эти главы самые легкие, мы только на прошлой недели их прошли.

Лео только кивнул.

Криш снова взял учебник, и они погрузились в чтение. Лео подвинулся ближе, чтобы было удобнее. В итоге, совсем увлекшись, он положил голову Кришу на плечо. Тот не сдержался и улыбнулся.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как Лионель… заснул. Криштиану это заметил и старался не двигаться, чтобы его не разбудить. Он осторожно закрыл книгу и убрал ее подальше. Было уже поздно, и хоть им нужно было закончить полторы главы, сон брал свое. Лео устал так, что будить его Криш точно не собирался.

Он закрыл глаза и прижался щекой к макушке Лео, дыша его запахом. Сладким сочетанием ванили и чего-то еще, что описать было нельзя, но Кришу это чертовски нравилось.

Почувствовав, что засыпает, он сел прямо, после чего потер затекшую спину, осторожно встал и поднял Лео на руки. Направился он в свою спальню, свет был выключен, но светильника позади было достаточно, чтобы увидеть кровать. Криш опустил Лео на одеяло, снял с него кроссовки, а потом накрыл одеялом.

Позволив себе слабость, он присел на край постели, глядя на невинное сонное лицо, а потом осмелился и медленно погладил его по щеке. Лео со сне тихо простонал.

Криш почувствовал, как грудь изнутри обожгло жаром, отчего он задышал тяжелее. 

Несколько мгновений он смотрел на спящего Лео и перед тем, как встать, наклонился и мягко поцеловал его в лоб.

— Спокойной ночи.

Утром Лео спал так крепко, что не сразу услышал писк будильника. Он заскулил сквозь сон и дотянулся до телефона. Затем он вытянул руки над головой и открыл глаза. Сперва он в недоумении уставился в потолок, а потом начал постепенно вспоминать вчерашний вечер и понял, что Криш сам принес его в спальню. Мысли опалили огнем, Лео тут же залился краской и слетел с кровати. Смущение буквально затопило его.

Лео вышел из спальни и первое, что он увидел в гостиной, был Криш, спящий на диване. Теперь он смущался еще больше.

— К-криш, — робко позвал он.

Тот явно крепко спал.

— Криш.

Ответа не последовало.

— Криш, проснись. — Лео осторожно потрогал его за плечо.

— М-м-м-м…

— Криш, уже поздно.

В этот момент Роналду наконец открыл глаза.

— М-м-м… доброе утро. Отдохнул?

Лео от этого невинного вопроса вздрогнул и покраснел пуще прежнего.

— Ты не должен был спать здесь, — виновато сказал он.

— Нет, ты устал, я бы ни за что не позволил тебе спать на диване.

Лео не знал, что сказать, поэтому лишь застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Криш встал, а затем они оба направились на кухню, быстро позавтракали и поехали в университет. К счастью, экзамен оказался не таким уж сложным, а те главы, которые вчера их так быстро усыпили, им не попались.


	3. Chapter 3

По мере того, как проходили дни, Криштиану чувствовал, что Лео все больше доверяет ему. Он даже заметил, что время от времени тот флиртует с ним. Кришу это нравилось, приятно было наконец осознавать, что его чувства хотя бы немного взаимны.

Все шло прекрасно, пока однажды вечером Луис не пригласил Лео на вечеринку. 

Криштиану всю неделю пытался убедить Лео потусоваться вместе, но тот сказал, что его уже пригласили друзья. Криш все понял, когда услышал про старых товарищей-аргентинцев. Так что всю пятницу ему пришлось просидеть дома перед телевизором.

Весь следующий день он был занят делами компании. Он целый день посвятил встречам и проверке хода разработки инновационных проектов, которые планировались к запуску в ближайшее время.

С работы он ушел совсем поздно, но домой не хотелось. Криш колесил по улицам города, планируя пойти в какой-нибудь бар и расслабиться, но его планы молниеносно изменились, когда вдалеке он увидел его.

Человек-Паук сражался сразу с двумя парнями, которые, по сравнению с невысоким супергероем, выглядели просто пугающе гигантскими. Криштиану спешно припарковался на расстоянии и наблюдал, как ловко Человек-Паук разбирается с очередными бандитами. Но вдруг блеснул нож, мужчина ударил супергероя в бок.

Криш ахнул и чуть было не выскочил из машины, чтобы помочь, но он даже не успел открыть дверь: Человек-Паук поднялся с земли и продолжить драться. Было невозможно поверить в то, насколько он силен. Наконец супергерой смог одолеть бандитов, и тем ничего не оставалось, как позорно ретироваться. Конечно, далеко они не убежали, так как появилась полиция. Криш проследил, как бандитов повязали, а потом нашел супергероя, который скрылся в тени на соседней улице.

Он выбрался из машины и побежал прямо туда.

— Погоди! — крикнул он, заметив, что тот согнулся, держась за рану на животе. — Эй! — Криш присел рядом. — Ты… в порядке?

— Криш… — Человек-Паук поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Он пытался не упасть, но рана болела слишком сильно. Свободной рукой он схватился за плечо Криша, ища поддержки. — Все хорошо… я просто… — он не мог стоять. Криш крепко обнял его, позволив положить голову на плечо.

— Давай я отвезу тебя в больницу, — сказал он, стараясь не говорить слишком встревоженно.

— Нет! — тут же отрезал Человек-Паук. — Нет… не в больницу, нет… они записывают всех пациентов… — он пытался дышать нормально, рана действительно причиняла ему боль. — Никто не должен знать, кто я.

Криш был в отчаянии. Он не знал, что делать.

— Мне отвезти тебя домой?

— Н-нет… — задыхался супергерой. — Я ж-живу далеко отсюда. — Даже если он правда не хотел, чтобы Криш вез его домой, на самом деле, он просто не хотел разглашать свое место жительства. Это точно поставит под угрозу тайну его личности. — Криш, не надо, я в порядке.

— Нет. Я отвезу тебя к себе! — довольно грубо отрезал Криш, но он так волновался, что не мог оставить парня истекать кровью в грязном переулке.

— Но ты же тоже живешь далеко… — снова заспорил Человек-Паук. Он будто не хотел принимать вообще никакую помощь.

— Квартира далеко. А дом совсем рядом, — сказал Криш, поглаживая ладонью мокрый висок супергероя. — Пожалуйста, позволь помочь.

И Человек-Паук наконец согласился.

Криш помог ему встать, обнял за талию, а супергерой держался за его плечо.

Он старался ехать как можно быстрее, но все равно внимательно следил за дорогой, чтобы избежать аварий. Когда они подъехали к дому, который можно было назвать особняком, Криш вышел из машины, открыл дверь, а затем вернулся за своим ночным гостем. Его пришлось взять на руки и отнести в спальню.

— Полежи, я принесу аптечку.

Когда Криш вернулся, Человек-Паук сидел на кровати без верхней части костюма, но маска все еще была на месте. Криштиану старался вести себя как можно более непринужденно, но это было почти невозможно. Тело супергероя было совершенным — гладкие мышцы, идеальный пресс и сама красивая на свете светлая кожа. Криш не мог избавиться от мысли, что мог бы целовать и ласкать это тело всю ночь, но потом посмотрел на рану и вернулся в реальность.

Он поставил аптечку на тумбочку и налил спирт на стерильную марлю.

— Будет немного больно, — предупредил он, садясь рядом с супергероем.

Криш прижал марлю к ране и сразу услышал болезненный стон.

— М-м-м-м! — Человек-Паук кусал губы, пытаясь не закричать, но не получалось, боль была слишком сильной. — Ау! — вскрикнул он, отворачиваясь, чтобы не показывать свою слабость.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Криштиану, свободной рукой поглаживая спину героя. Тот потянулся за его ладонью, слабо всхлипывая. — Ш-ш-ш… все в порядке.

Криш бросил марлю в заранее пододвинутое ведро.

— Ложись, — тихо попросил он, стараясь помочь герою почувствовать себя более комфортно. — Я протру еще раз и забинтую, — добавил он, помахивая новой марлей.

Человек-Паук покорно вздохнул, а затем вскрикнул, почувствовав влажную марлю на коже. Криштиану старался не давить на рану, но казалось, что даже самое слабое прикосновение причиняло боль. Он видел, как Человек-Паук задыхается, это резало его без ножа, как бы цинично это не звучало, поэтому Криш, не долго думая, наклонился и осторожно поцеловал его в грудь.

— Расслабься… — прошептал он.

И это сработало. Дыхание супергероя выровнялось, а одна его рука нежно сжала затылок Криша, мягко поглаживая волосы. Он постанывал от боли и удовольствия. Криштиану продолжал двигаться, достиг ключицы и выцеловывал линию шеи, продолжая шептать какую-то нелепую успокаивающую чушь.

Человек-Паук крупно вздрогнул, но не из-за боли, а из-за желания. Он явно хотел большего. Хотел почувствовать Криша на себе.

— Поцелуй меня… — его голос был хриплым. Криштиану поднял взгляд, полный смущения и желания. — Пожалуйста… — протянул он, свободной рукой поднимая маску для самого носа, обнажая длинную шею, идеальную линию подбородка и пухлые губы.

Этому Криш уже не мог сопротивляться. Он быстро поднялся и прижался к этим потрясающим губам. Этот поцелуй не шел ни в какое сравнение с первым. Он был более глубоким, хотя не сразу стал страстным.

Человек-Паук начал стонать чуть чаще, пока поцелуй набирал обороты. Он продолжал сладко потягивать Криша за волосы. Через несколько крышесносных минут им пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться. Криш не стал терять время зря и занялся шеей героя, оставляя там следы. Человек-Паук повернул голову, давая ему больший доступ. Оставив след на молочно-белой коже, Криш снова поцеловал его в губы.

— М-м-м… Криш… — он напрягся. Этот стон… этот звук, тон голоса… они напомнили ему о Лео.

Он не сдержался и отстранился. Вина опять свалилась на его плечи тяжелым прессом.

— Я… мне очень жаль… — сказал Криштиану, садясь. — Нам не следует...— ему было стыдно. — Позволь… мне нужно наложить повязку. — Он поднялся и подрагивающими руками взял все необходимое.

Человек-Паук был сбит с толку. Он будто не заметил перемены в Крише, не обратил внимания, как тот нервничает.

Криш наложил повязку в рекордно быстрые сроки.

Как только рана была защищена, супергерой надел костюм и посмотрел часы на тумбочке.

— О, уже так поздно… мне нужно идти.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, — предложил Криш, хотя и сомневался, что это хорошая идея.

— Спасибо большое, но я не хочу тебя обременять, — мягко сказал Человек-Паук.

— Ты и не будешь, — покачал головой Криш.

— Мне уже лучше, — сказал герой. — И мне правда пора домой. — Он наклонился к Кришу и осторожно поцеловал в щеку, заставив его покраснеть. — Спасибо тебе.

Криштиану видел, что Человек-Паук сомневается. Ему и самому чертовски хотелось, чтобы он остался и отдохнул… но не заставлять же его.

— Пожалуйста… — пробормотал Криш. — Будь осторожен.

Человек-Паук кивнул, вышел на балкон и исчез.

В ту ночь Криш так и не смог заснуть. В голове был полный бедлам, как и в сердце.

В следующий понедельник, придя на первое занятие, Криш тут и там слышал сплетни про пятничную вечеринку. Его это мало беспокоило, он терпеть не мог пустой треп, но когда в разговоре упоминалось имя Лео, Криш невольно навострял уши.

Парни говорили о том, что Лео всю ночь разговаривал с Серхио Агуэро, они все время сидели рядом. Затем Лео бесследно исчез, а через какое-то время под благовидным предлогом ушел и Серхио. Криш постарался сохранить лицо и не поддаваться, но внутри все горело. Кровь бурлила, а зубы сжались так, что грозились вот-вот раскрошиться.

Он ревновал.

После занятия у него было немного свободного времени. Криш пошел в кафетерий, собираясь что-нибудь съесть, но опять услышал эти же разговоры, но теперь… добавилось кое-что новенькое. Говорили о том, что у Лео сегодня на шее появились какие-то следы. Все так всполошились, потому что никто не ожидал подобного от тихони Лео.

У Криша екнуло сердце. Он не знал, что думать и как теперь быть. Все эти сплетни буквально убивали его. Хуже всего было то, что они с Лео сегодня собирались встретиться, чтобы заняться домашкой, причем не вечером, а всего лишь через час. Как он должен будет смотреть на Лео и вести себя нормально?

Войдя в библиотеку, Криш увидел глупо улыбающегося Лионеля.

— Привет, Криш! — поздоровался он. Криштиану выдавил из себя улыбку, сел рядом и начал вытаскивать вещи из рюкзака.

Лео с любопытством смотрел на него, замечая, что Криш ведет себя очень странно, как будто вообще не понимает, что делает. Внезапно пенал грохнулся на пол, они одновременно наклонились, чтобы поднять его, но Лео вдруг замер и не стал тянуться дальше, будто испытывал какой-то дискомфорт. Криш поднял взгляд и наткнулся на красные следы на шее Лео. В голове все поплыло, сердце заныло, а тело будто воспламенилось. Он даже не заметил смущения на лице Лионеля, когда резко выпрямился.

— Похоже, кто-то здорово оторвался на вечеринке, — грубо ляпнул Криштиану.

Казалось, что Лео его реплика вообще не взволновала.

— Честно говоря, это было не так уж весело, — небрежно сказал он.

— Да неужели? — спросил португалец, иронически выгнув бровь.

— Я ушел раньше.

— Он был нежен с тобой? — неожиданно спросил Криштиану.

— Что? — Лео покраснел до корней волос.

— Он был нежен? Когда оставлял все эти следы? — тон Криша был более грубым, чем ему самому хотелось.

— Криш… — Лео распахнул глаза, предательски дрожа. Наконец он понял, что происходит. — Это… это не… — он прижал к шее ладонь, пытаясь скрыть следы.

— Неважно. Не хочу ничего знать, — перебил его Криш.

— Почему ты так себя ведешь? — вполголоса спросил Лео.

— Разве это не очевидно? Все это время ты ничего не замечал? — Криш повысил голос, полностью теряя самообладание. Он чувствовал злость, ревность, огорчение, печаль и боль одновременно. И хуже всего было то, что Лео вообще не замечал его чувств, как выяснилось.

— Не замечал что? — невнятно переспросил Лео, не зная, что сказать. Он был смущен, в его глазах мелькало что-то непонятное, помимо боли и беспокойства. В этот момент Криша опять захлестнуло чувство вины. Он вел себя как идиот. Он не мог винить Лео за то, что случилось на вечеринке. Они не встречались, нет. Он не мог вести себя как собственник по отношению к Лионелю. Тем более, учитывая тот факт, что Криш сам делал в эту проклятую субботу.

— Забудь. Я даже не имею права говорить подобное, так что проехали, — стыдливо сказал Криштиану.

Какое-то время они оба молчали. Слишком много напряжения витало между ними.

— У нас полно дел, — наконец сказал Криш, включая ноутбук. Лео вернулся к тому, что делал до его прихода. Он пытался сосредоточиться изо всех сил, но не получалось. Он принялся что-то писать в блокноте, то и дело останавливаясь и косясь на Криша.

— Да что такое? — тихо спросил он, заметив это.

— Ничего, — тут же ответил Лео. Когда их взгляды встретились, он снова отвернулся к своим записям.

— Кажется, ты хочешь что-то сказать, — уточнил Криш, все еще глядя на него.

— Нет, все нормально. — Он продолжал писать. Криштиану на это ничего не сказал и повернулся к ноутбуку. — Я тебе небезразличен? — вдруг спросил Лео.

Криш перестал печатать. Он не ожидал такого вопроса.

— Нет, забей. Н-не отвечай. — Лео опустил голову, не желая слышать ничего вообще.

— Да, — ответил Криштиану совершенно убито. Их взгляды снова встретились. Говорить они оба не могли, да и не было в этом никакой необходимости, глаза говорили куда лучше.

Лео открыл рот, но его тут же перебили.

— Криш! — раздался громкий звучный голос Серхио Рамоса. — Криш! — он наконец подошел к столу. — Слушай, друг, не одолжишь конспект по квантовой механике? — он состроил щенячьи глазки. — О, Лео, привет.

— Привет.

Криш не ответил ничего, но злился сам на себя и не мог говорить нормально.

— На. — Он выудил тетрадь и пихнул ее Серхио.

— Спасибище! Обещаю, скоро верну! — Серхио широко улыбнулся и наконец ушел.

— Ага, — сказал Криштиану куда-то в пустоту, возвращаясь к работе и делая вид, что забыл о разговоре. — Пришли мне исследование по электрическим дипольным моментам, когда закончишь, — пробормотал он в сторону Лео.

— Минут через двадцать, — ответил Лео, понимая, что лучше и правда забыть о том, что произошло между ними только что.

— Ладно.


	4. Chapter 4

Шли дни, и все возвращалось на круги своя. Криш и Лео посещали занятия, работали вместе, а иногда встречались, чтобы заняться проектом компании. Если что-то и было нормально, так это то, что они оба, к счастью, были достаточно зрелыми людьми, чтобы отделить учебу и работу от личных отношений. И все же, то, что между ними все было хорошо, было ложью. Между Криштиану и Лионелем висело какое-то неописуемое напряжение, остались недоговоренности, но оба они были недостаточно храбрыми, чтобы сделать первый шаг, боясь испортить все еще больше.

Так же, как и отношения с Лео, отношения между Кришем с Человеком-Пауком тоже стали напряженными. Они будто отдалились друг от друга. Криш начал вести себя не как всегда, старался избегать случайных встреч и несколько раз, когда герой вновь спасал ему жизнь, он лишь сухо благодарил его, толком не разговаривая. Это лучшее, что он мог сделать, потому что не хотел использовать супергероя как способ забыть о Лео. Ведь Криш по-настоящему привязался к Человеку-Пауку, а такое поведение лишь причинит ему боль.

После нескольких недель работы над проектом для компании, Криш и Лео решили сделать паузу, чтобы сосредоточиться на заключительном этапе учебы.

Однажды в субботу вечером Криштиану мирно спал, когда услышал писк телефона. Он тут же подскочил, потому что этот сигнал означал, что уровень энергии, используемой в их эксперименте, превысил максимальный уровень, а это могло быть очень опасно.

Криштиану сразу же позвонил Лео.

— Криш? Почему ты звонишь так поздно? — голос в трубке был сонным. — Что-то не так?

— Я тебя разбудил? Боже, прости, но я только что получил сигнал из лаборатории. Уровень радиации растет.

— Странно. Никто ведь ничего не менял.

— Я тебя об этом и хотел спросить. Значит, все это время он был изолирован? Тогда я точно поеду и проверю, что происходит.

— Ты поедешь в лабораторию прямо сейчас?

— Да.

— Тогда увидимся там, — сказал Лео.

Когда Криштиану прибыл в лабораторию, он тут же помчался в кабинет, где проводился эксперимент. Как только он вошел в помещение, его охватило странное ощущение. Будто что-то было не так. Не на своих местах.

Криш осторожно проверил маленький экран с данными — уровень был… нормальным.

Он вытащил телефон и снова набрал Лео.

— Лео, так странно, кажется, все в порядке… не знаю, что такое. Черт… — он понизил голос.

— Криш? Что случилось? Ты все еще там — обеспокоенно спросил Лионель.

— Не ходи.

— Я припарковался уже.

— Нет, Лео, иди… не надо, это… — звонок оборвался. У Лео сердце чуть не вылетело из груди от страха.

Телефон Криша грохнулся на пол, когда человек в маске схватил его сзади и запихнул ему в рот какую-то тряпку. Затем незнакомец надавил ему на плечи, заставляя встать на колени, и связал руки за спиной.

Из темноты кабинета появился еще один мужчина, тоже в маске, но в руках у него был пистолет. Криш испуганно взглянул на направленное на него оружие.

Тишину разрезала трель телефона. На разбитом экране высветилось имя Лео.

— Эй! Голову подними! — заорал мужчина, стреляя в телефон. Криштиану вздрогнул. Он весь горел, не мог дышать, а перед глазами все плыло. — На меня смотри, я сказал! — мужчина снова направил на него пистолет.

Криш медленно поднял голову и сглотнул, глядя на незнакомцев, вломившихся в кабинет.  
Он впервые по-настоящему испугался.

— Послушай, парень, все будет нормально, сделаем все по быстрому, если ты поможешь, окей? — грубым голосом сказал мужчина. — Подними его!

Человек, державший Криша, поднял его на ноги и пихнул, заставляя идти, но у него слишком тряслись ноги.

— Не бойся, красавчик, мы тебе ничего не сделаем. Ты живым нужен, если еще не заметил, — прошептал ему на ухо первый бандит.

Они вышли в коридор и направились в кабинет, где хранились запрещенные к распространению вещества, используемые для экспериментов. Человек с пистолетом достал из кармана ключ-карту. В этот момент Криш понял, что это не просто бандит, а человек, который работает или работал в компании, ведь кроме сотрудников никто не знал, где хранятся карты.

Они вошли, и мужчина начал собирать колбы, в которых хранились вещества, которые, при неправильном использовании, могли стать смертельно опасными. Собрав большую часть колб, он направился к другой двери, которая вела в самый главный зал лаборатории. Там хранились различные вещества и аппараты, способные генерировать энергию, стоящую тысячи миллионов долларов. Именно поэтому там не стоял простой замок с ключ-картой, а была встроена система распознавания отпечатков пальцев и считывания сетчатки глаза.

— Открывай, — приказал мужчина с пистолетом, а другой подтолкнул Криштиану к двери и попытался уложить его палец на сканер, но Криш упрямо стиснул руку в кулак. 

— Отпечаток! — пистолет вжался ем в висок. — Давай! — не получив реакции, мужчина приставил пистолет к его подбородку. Криш, окончательно сдавшись, собрался уже положить палец на сканер, как тот, кто его держал, истошно заорал.

— Кто там?! — крикнул второй бандит, направляя пушку на вход. У Криша перестало биться сердце, а кровь будто застыла в венах. Глазам стало мокро, когда он подумал о том, что Лео не послушался и идет сюда, ищет его. Криш боялся, что эти уроды не будут думать и сразу застрелят его.

Несмотря на расплывающийся фокус, Криш разглядел силуэт Человека-Паука, появившегося в дверях. Точно так же, как увидел его мужчина с пистолетом. В мгновение ока пушка оказалась направлена на супергероя, и раздался оглушительный выстрел. Криш ахнул, борясь с собой, чтобы не рухнуть на пол от ужаса.

К счастью, у Человека-Паука были потрясающие рефлексы, он ловко увернулся от первого выстрела и от последующих. А потом контратаковал. Он выпустил паутину, которая опутала мужчину, державшего Криша. Человек с пистолетом в бешенстве оглянулся на побежденного напарника и тут же схватил замешкавшегося Криштиану.

— Убирайся, или я его убью!

— Не трогай его! — закричал Человек-Паук, стреляя паутиной в руку, державшую пистолет, но безуспешно. Мужчина увернулся, но потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол, увлекая Криша за собой.

Не раздумывая дважды, супергерой оттащил бандита от Криша и впечатал в стену, но тот оказался сильнее и вырвался.

Человек-Паук врезался в полки с колбами, которые дождем посыпались на него. Он инстинктивно прикрылся, но все обошлось. Вещества, разлившиеся по полу, перемешались, по помещению пополз отвратительный запах, от которого кружилась голова.

Супергерой закашлялся, вдохнув токсичные запахи. Но ни ему одному стало нехорошо, нападавший зашатался, размахивая пистолетом, и начал стрелять во все полки подряд. Когда последняя полка рухнула, пистолет оказался направленным на Человека-Паука.

— Ты труп, — прорычал он.

— Нет! — проорал Криш, выплюнув наконец тряпку изо рта. Его крик отвлек бандита, и Человек-Паук успел броситься вперед и сбить его с ног.

Затем супергерой стиснул Криштиану и бросился к выходу. Но токсичный запах уже плыл по коридорам, отравляя воздух, поэтому оставалось только окно.

— Держись, — сказал Кришу Человек-Паук. — Как можно крепче.

У Криша не было выбора, он зажмурился и намертво вцепился в его плечи.

Наконец они оказались на крыше какого-то здания. Супергерой помог Кришу сесть и опустился перед ним на колени. Вдалеке замелькали огни полицейских машин, и Криш с облегчением выдохнул. Теперь обоих преступников точно повяжут.

— Как ты? — сипло спросил Человек-Паук.

Криш смог только кивнуть.

— А ты как?

— Нормально.

— Я так испугался… — сказал Криш срывающимся голосом. — А ты… — он глубоко вздохнул. — Не знаю, что буду делать, если с тобой что-то случится. — Его глаза заслезились, и Человек-Паук обнял его. Криш положил голову ему на плечо, но тут же отскочил, как ошпаренный. — Господи, Лео…

Супергерой напрягся.

— Кто? — спросил он со смесью смущения и нервозности.

— Лео… я не знаю, он успел войти или нет, там же… мы должны вернуться и… — Криш бормотал, сам себя не понимая, но супергерой прервал его.

— Криш, успокойся, там никого больше не было, — сказал он, поглаживая руку Криштиану.

— Ты уверен? Я не переживу, если с ним что-то случится. Он… — закончить фразу Криш не смог.

— Важен для тебя? — закончил за него Человек-Паук.

Криштиану закусил губу и кивнул.

— Как и ты… — мягко сказал он, щурясь от слез.

Что-то в этой фразе Криша изменило настроение Человека-Паука.

— Криш, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. — Он стер слезу с его щеки. — Но не здесь. Пойдем со мной.

Криштиану в замешательстве посмотрел на него, но кивнул.

Они оба встали, Криш обхватил Человека-Паука за шею, а тот обнял его за талию, прежде чем они покинули гостеприимную крышу.

Они переместились в центр города, где находились высотные здания. Человек-Паук несколькими хитрыми прыжками создал между двумя ближайшими высотками нечто вроде гамака из паутины. Криша это сначала напугало до чертиков, но он решил довериться и позволил уложить себя прямо на паутину. От городских огней вдалеке захватило дух, Криш настолько потерялся во всем это великолепии, что даже не заметил, как Человек-Паук устроился рядом с ним.

— Криш… — тихо позвал он. — Я… уже давно об этом думаю. И боюсь того, что может потом произойти.

— Паучок, я…

— Стой. Я больше не могу так… — он вздохнул. — Ты должен знать.

Человек-Паук взялся за край маски. Глаза Криша были прикованы к нему, он боялся даже моргать. Супергерой медленно потянул маску вверх.

Криштиану не мог поверить в то, что происходило перед ним. Он так давно хотел узнать, кто же такой этот загадочный человек под маской и теперь, прямо сейчас, он наконец узнает.

Сначала появились подбородок, губы и нос. Человек-Паук на секунду остановился, прикусил губу, прежде чем продолжить, и наконец резко снял маску, открывая свое лицо.

Их взгляды встретились.

Разум Криштиану был пуст, а сердце пустилось вскачь. Он открыл рот, пытаясь хоть что-то сказать, но не смог произнести ни слова.

— Ты… — выдохнул Криш, не почувствовав того, что до этого не дышал совсем. — Все это время… это был ты… Лео… — он придвинулся ближе и погладил супергероя по щеке.

Лионель мгновенно залился краской, наслаждаясь моментом и прикрывая глаза на мгновение. Когда он снова распахнул их, то не скрывал боли.

— Криш, я люблю тебя, но… мы не можем…

— Тихо. — Криштиану наклонился к нему близко-близко. — Не говори так. — Он зажмурился и потерся носом о нос Лео.

Тот задрожал, не скрывая слез. Криш стер их, медленно целуя его, пытаясь показать, как сильно он его любит. Лео стиснул его затылок и притянул к себе.

Через пару секунд поцелуй прервался, и он спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Криша.

— Ты не понимаешь. Мы не можем быть вместе. Если кто-то узнает о том, кто я, он будет угрожать людям, которых я люблю больше всего. Я не могу и не хочу подвергать тебя такому риску.

Криштиану погладил Лео по голове.

— Мне все равно, — сказал он, звонко целуя его затылок. — Я уже привык к этому.

— Нет, Криш! — Лео поднял голову и посмотрел на него. — Я никогда не прощу себе, если с тобой что-нибудь случится. Никогда.

— Пожалуйста, давай попробуем, — тихо попросил Криштиану. — Пожалуйста. — Он прижался лбом ко лбу Лео. — Я тебя люблю. Я правда очень тебя люблю.

— Криш…

— Пожалуйста…

Криштиану был совершенно искренен, и Лео не мог сопротивляться этому нежному взгляду. Он начал краснеть и прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Ладно… — смущенно сказал он, улыбаясь.

Глаза Криша заблестели от радости, и он еще раз поцеловал его.

Наконец они улеглись на паутину. Лионель устроил макушку на груди Криша. Прохладный ночной ветерок слабо ерошил их непослушные волосы. Криштиану закрыл глаза и дышал запахом ванили, который так любил. В отдалении он слышал шум редких машин, и это так потрясающе расслабляло.

Криш был так спокоен, что мог уснуть прямо так, но потом почувствовал, как Лео выводит что-то пальцами у него на груди. Затем раздался тихий смешок.

— Знаешь, что самое смешное? — спросил Лео.

— М-м-м?

— Что ты ревновал к себе самому, — усмехнулся он.

— Ах ты маленький засранец! — Криш заалел, вспоминая, как его трясло от злости при виде фиолетовых отметин. — Ты даже не представляешь, как я страдал!

— Это не моя вина! — рассмеялся Лео. — Я тебя люблю. — Он чмокнул его в подбородок.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отозвался Криш, зарываясь носом в взъерошенные волосы Лео.


End file.
